Locked Away
by DamonsGurl95
Summary: Set after the events of 7x10 A moment between Kensi and Deeks


**Locked Away**

 _A Densi one shot that takes place after the events in 7x10 'Internal Affairs'_

Deeks decided after his chat with Hetty to go to Kensi's place, not wanting to deal with his mother at that moment in time and not really wanting to talk to anyone other than Kensi.

Deeks had expected to have to wait for Kensi to get home so he was grateful when he arrived to see the lights were on meaning that Kensi was home from her night out with the team.

As Deeks stepped up to the door he felt his heart leap, what was he going to say to her? He was guilty of the murder that he had been charged with but how could he explain that to Kensi without her hating him? Deeks hadn't felt this hesitant in a long time, he didn't know if he could go through with this.

Inside Kensi had seen Deeks pull up and was waiting for him to knock on the door. When he didn't she became slightly concerned that he was hiding something from her. Kensi thought about just opening the door but knew if she did that she could be forcing Deeks to talk to her and he might not want to.

At that moment the couple were at a crossroads, the first major one that could make or break their relationship. It all came down to one decision that either of them could make. If Kensi chose to open the door and Deeks decided not to tell her he would be forced to lie about why he had waited so long to talk to her. On the other hand if Deeks chose to knock on the door now Kensi may not be ready to hear what he knew he would eventually have to tell her.

It was a decision that would in the end potentially cause one of them to be lost. Lost for words, lost about what to do, lost about how to react, lost.

Deeks and Kensi both realised that they had to make the choice now about what they were going to do.

Kensi opened the door at the same time that Deeks decided that he had to come clean.

"Sorry I didn't knock," Deeks said as Kensi let him inside, "there's something that I have to tell you and I was worried about how you would react. Then I realised that I should give you the chance to react."

Kensi raised an eyebrow in confusion but nodded and went to grab them a beer each from her fridge.

The pair sat down with a beer in hand and Deeks took a deep breath to compose himself.

"Kensi I did it," Deeks said looking Kensi directly in the eye not wanting to lie to her, "I killed Boyle."

Kensi let that new information sink in. She had spent the better part of the last couple of days trying to prove his innocence and now he was telling her that he was guilty all along. Kensi didn't know how to react but she knew that she wouldn't judge him or throw away their relationship unless she found cause to. Slowly she nodded as though to tell Deeks to continue with his story, which he did.

"Boyle was going to kill Tiffany and I couldn't let an innocent 17 year old be killed just because a dirty cop didn't get what he wanted," Deeks took another breath to calm his sudden anger, "I didn't know what else to do, he wouldn't listen to reason and he was clearly too pissed off to think through his actions. It was me or him."

Kensi released the breath that she didn't know that she had been holding.

Deeks took that as a good sign.

Kensi looked Deeks dead in the eye to see that he wasn't lying to her.

"After everything that we've heard that he did, I'm not exactly surprised that he would go to such lengths to hide the truth. I'm also not surprised by your actions to protect an innocent person. You're a hero Marty whether you want to admit it or not. You saved that girls life and now she has a relatively normal life. Admittedly you probably shouldn't have killed him but if you didn't have any other choice then I understand," Kensi said calmly.

Deeks couldn't help it he pulled Kensi into his arms holding her tight never wanting to let her go. He couldn't believe that she was so accepting and calm about the whole situation. He knew that on one level she would understand but he hadn't expected this level of acceptance.

"I love you," Deeks said proudly.

Kensi laughed a little, "I love you too."

Kensi wasn't going to judge her partner over a past decision that ended up saving countless lives and took two dirty cops off of the streets.

"You can't tell anyone," Deeks said suddenly, "not Callen or Sam, especially not my mother."

Kensi nodded, "I wasn't planning to. Besides I'm pretty sure that the guys would kill you for the lengths that they went to to prove your innocence."

Deeks chuckled knowing that Kensi was one hundred percent on the money with that statement.

After a few minutes Deeks asked the question that had been bugging him all day.

"If I got locked up for good today would you still love me the same? If someone stormed in right now and arrested me because they had bugged your house and heard what I just told you, would you still love me the same?" Deeks questioned.

Kensi smiled, "if I got locked up right now for aiding and abetting a murderer would you still love me the same?"

Deeks couldn't help but grin in response.

All of the fears that the couple had felt only 30 minutes prior were gone and replaced with feelings of comfort knowing that neither had broken their love.

Kensi remembered what Deeks mum had told her and she smiled knowing that she had for the time kept the promise that she had made.

For now, nothing was going to break them apart.


End file.
